So What Now
by NinjaGirl12309
Summary: Ronni moved to LA 7 years ago and hasn't seen her cousin Carlos since.Now that Carlos and his friend have moved to LA cause of their new band what will happen? Will she end up liking Kendall, James or Logan read to find out. All BTR characters
1. Old Friends

**_Chapter 1 ~ Old Friends_**

_Author's Note: Hey this is the first chapter of my second story. Hope you all like it and please review. I can take criticism and it helps me write better. Please please review :) I don't own Big Time Rush._

* * *

I feel the wind through my hair as Im riding down my favorite trail on Kismet, my brown and white horse. The smell of the pine trees in the air is so fresh and I can hear the birds singing around me. I slow Kismet down towards the top of the hill, it is so peaceful up here as I look down towards Los Angelas. I only live like 15 minutes outside of the city but when I'm out riding it seems I'm worlds away. I sigh as I look at my watch, I need to start going back home.

Riding back is not as fun because I know I have to go back to the real world. When I'm on Kismet it is like I can just clear my head and forget everything else it's really nice. I start back down the hill while thinking out what I have to do today...

I walk Kismet back into her stall in the barn and hand her an apple, "Good girl," I pat her neck. I walk out of the barn and into the house.

"Ronni! Where have you been? You need to get ready to see your cousin," my mom gets made at me while I walk through the door.

"I was riding like I do every Saturday morning. We are only seeing Carlos it's not like the first time I have seen him or his friends," I open the fridge. It is true it is not the first time i have met Carlos, but we haven't seen each other for like 7 years since we were 9 and I moved out here. Now him and his friends are in a band called Big Time Rush and live out here so we are going to see them.

"I still want you to look nice, so go get ready," my mom says and walks upstairs. I sighs, cause I'm gonna go there looking horrible I laugh to myself. I sit down at the table with my bowl of cereal as my 11 yr old brother walks down the stairs. He is bout 5 feet and has brown hair and hazel eyes. We have the same natural tan like our father.

"Hey Jesse, just wake up?" I ask him as he rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, why is mom in such a bad mood?" he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

"Well probably hormones," I make a pregnant belly motion with my hands and Jesse laughs.

"Yeah well we only have another month."

"Yeah but then there is the baby. It is not as fun as it seems, I was 7 when you were born. Ah the good old day," I smile.

"Hey I'm right here!" Jesse punches my arm.

"Well it doesn't matter cause your here and your a little squirt," I stand up from my chair and tussle his hair.

"Hey I'm only like a half a foot shorter then you," he yells to me as I walk down the hall to my room.

I sit in front of my mirror and look at my reflection, my long layered brown hair is a little messy from my riding helmet. I look at my blue eyes that are mesmerizing. I brush my hair, change into a purple bikini and put on a green shirt and shorts over. There is a pool where my cousin lives and if I don't swim there I'm gonna go to the beach since I'm leaving before my mom and brother since they have to wait for my dad. I grab a towel, put on my flip flops, grab my keys and head out the door...

I pull up to the Palm Woods in my blue 1967 Shelby Mustang. I step out of the car and walk in, it definably had a Hollywood vibe to it. It was alright not really my style, I see Carlos and his friends... of course fighting I walk up by them and listen in.

"I should hold the sign she is my cousin," Carlos says talking the little sign from another one of them.

"No I will I made it," one of them says, I can't really recognize him.

"No she was my homework buddy, I should hold it," I know for a fact that was Logan.

"Um Carlos?" I say.

Carlos turns toward me, "Hey Ronni, one sec," he says then turns toward his friends and I laugh. Then he turns back around and puts a huge smile on "RONNI!" he gives me a huge hug and I almost fall over.

"Nice to see you too Carlos," I laugh again. The others join in the hug and I'm in the middle of it, which I really didn't mind. "Umm guys getting a little claustrophobic here."

"Sorry," they say almost at the same time and let go.

"You remember Kendall, James and Logan right," Carlos points to his friends.

"Yeah you guys look a little different when you were 9 though," I stated.

"Yeah well so do you," James says.

"Well yeah but you know what I mean. So how have you guys been since I left?" I asked.

"Same. Hockey, school, chores except now we are in a band," Kendall says.

"Yeah and Gustavo is so strict," Logan adds.

"Yeah well I should come with you guys one day... please" I beg.

"Yes of course, I dont think he will mind my cousin watching. Anyways we need to hang out more and have some PARTIES!" Carlos starts dancing in his seat.

"Haha yeah, well when my parents are away in like a week we can have one. My house is perfect for parties, big backyard and trees to put lights and no neighbors for bout a mile in each direction so we can't get in trouble," I tell them.

"What about your brother?" Carlos asks.

"He usually goes to his friends house, but he knows I have parties but doesn't say anything cause I buy him candy and soda," my phone rings, I look it's my mom. "One sec guys I have to take this," I get up and take a few steps away and answer the phone, "Hey mom are you guys gonna come soon?"

"Ronni, something bad happened. Your dad was in an accident, we are at the hospital. He is hurt really bad come right away, he is in surgery," she started crying.

"What! I will be right there," tears start to form in my eyes as I hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Carlos walks over to me.

"It's my dad he was in an accident and hurt badly," I break into tears and fall into his arms.


	2. Waiting

**_Chapter 2 ~ Waiting_**

_Author's Note: Hey sorry I took so long putting this chapter up. I had a family emergency and writer's block. I will try to get another one up soon and I could really like some reviews. If you want to help with _ideas I would be very grateful because I'm having a huge writer's block. Thank you Krazy2LOL for the review!

* * *

I'm standing there in my cousin's arms crying with my face in his chest. I look up at him, "I'm sorry I'm crying all over your shirt," I wipe my tears but more keep coming.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asks and I look toward the other three boys, who are walking toward us.

"Ronni's dad is in the hospital," Carlos tells them.

"I'm sorry guys I wish I could stay but I have to go," I wipe my face.

"You shouldn't drive if your crying," Kendall points out.

"Yeah I'll drive you," James suggests.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," I wipe away some more tears, "My car is in the parking lot. We should take that."

"Kendall, you know how to get to the hospital you sit in the front with James. I'll be in the back with Ronni and Carlos," Logan suggested. They help me out to the parking lot.

"Which one is yours?" James asks and I point to my Mustang.

"Wow! That's a nice car!" Carlos almost yells.

"Yeah now lets get in... I need to get to the hospital," I unlock the car and get in the back middle seat. I wipe some more tears, "James you better not put one scratch on this car!" Carlos and Logan climb in next to me and I start to calm myself down.

"Don't worry Ronni, I'm a good driver with great hair," he takes out a comb and pulls it through his hair.

"Great I put my car into the hands of someone who is obsessed with appearance," I put my head on Logan's shoulder and he puts his arm around me.

"It's ok James is actually a careful driver," Logan tries to comfort me.

"Yeah cause he doesn't want to mess up his face," Kendall adds.

"Hey! Can we just go! My father in the hospital remember!" I yell at them and start crying some more into Logan's shoulder. James starts the car and we are on our way to the hospital... we get there around 1:00.

I run into the hospital and see my mom in the waiting room, "Mom! where is dad? Is he okay? Where is-" I was cut off by my mom.

"He is in surgery, right now. His lung collapsed and a piece of metal was lodged in his right leg. He will be out in a few hours," my mom hugs me, "We are all scared."

"Don't stress out too much, you know it's bad for the baby," I rub her swelled belly.

"Yeah I know, but it's your father and the father of this baby. How can I not worry," my mom starts to cry some more.

"Mom, the doctors will help him. I'm sure of it, we are all here for you," I take her hand and have her sit down. Just as Carlos, Jame, Kendall and Logan walk into the waiting room.

"Hey Aunt Roxanne. How is Uncle Johnathan?" Carlos asked.

"He is in surgery. He will be in there for a few hours," my mom told him. We all sit down and wait...

4 hours later...

"Um Roxanne Pena, may I talk to you?" the nurse walks out with a clipboard. I help my mom out of her chair and she walks over to the nurse. Ugh I'm too far away to hear what they are saying.

I just want my dad to be ok... My mom shakes the nurse's hand and walks back over towards us and tells us, "He just got out of surgery and they say he is fine, but they won't be absolutely sure until he wakes up. He is under a lot of anesthetic and will not be waking up for a few more hours, he is in room 264."

"Lets go, I really want to see him," I say as I hand my mom her purse and rush everyone into the elevator.

"Ronni calm down. Dad isn't even awake yet," Jesse tries to calm me down, I look at him and I just noticed his blood shot eyes. I guess he was crying too.

"I know but what if something went wrong during surgery? What if h-" I start freaking out and get cut off by Jesse covering my mouth.

"Calm down!" he removes his hand, " Deep breaths, your having a panic attack. Calm down, we don't want mom to start freaking out." I take some deep breaths.

"Your right, I'm over reacting. You know how much stress I'm in between school, karate, bowling and theater," I hug my little brother. We arrive at our floor and I wait for everyone to step out of the elevator, but I just stand there.

"Ronni come on, you were such a hurry to get up here aren't you coming?" my mom asks me.

"Oh yeah I'll be there in a second. I think I was in such a rush I forgot my phone in the car," I really did but I also needed an excuse to be alone for a few minutes.

"You and that phone," she shakes her head, "Be quick ok." With that the doors close and I'm on my way back to my car. I wait till the elevator stops at the bottom floor and I slowly walk out.

I look around me to see sadness as I walk through the waiting room. There is one little boy, who looks to be six, clutching to his father calling out asking where his mother is. I rush out of the hospital and to my car.

I search my pockets for my keys that weren't there, "FUCK!" lean against my car and slide down to the ground as the tears start flowing. I just sit there with my head between my knees crying, I really hope no one sees me.

"Um Ronni, you forgot your keys," someone says, I look up to see Kendall holding my keys in front of me.

"Thanks," I grab the keys and wipe away the tears.

"You okay?" he sits down next to me.

"Not really, I thought today was going to be a good day. Was going to hang out with you guys and other stuff but now my dads in the hospital," I wipe away another tear, "I just wish I could spend more time with him. He is always at work and if he isn't I'm too busy with everything that is going on."

"Yeah I know what you mean. My girlfriend Jo and I barely get to spend time together since she is always doing something for her show or me for the Band," Kendall states.

"Well I hope Jo and you an find some time cause your a great guy and friend," I stop cause his phone rings.

"Sorry I got to take this, it's Jo," he gets up and takes a few steps away to answer his phone. I take a deep breath and get up to unlock my car.

I grab my phone and see that I have two texts from my boyfriend, Nick. I must have had my phone on silent. I totally forgot we had a date planned for tonight, so I dial his number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hey baby," he answers with a happy tone.

"Hey," I say it kind of sadly.

"Whats wrong? Did someone hurt you? Was it one of your cousin's friends?" he starts getting all protective.

"No, no my dads in the hospital actually. I was calling to say I can't make it to our date tonight."

"Oh I'm sorry bout your dad and its okay that you can't make it family always comes first. You know you can always talk to me if you want."

"I know Nick, I just need to be with my family right now okay."

"Yeah, I have to go back to baseball practice anyway. I'll all you when it's done, I love you Ronni."

"I love you too Nick," we hung up and I smiled. No matter how sad I was talking to him always made me smile. I put my phone in my pocket, grab my sweatshirt from the back seat, and close the door.

Kendall walk back over to me, " Sorry bout that Jo had a break during shooting so she called. You okay now your actually smiling?"

"Yeah. I called someone and it made me feel a little bit better," I can't tell him about Nick cause he might tell Carlos and I don't know how he will act about me having a boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm guessing it was a guy from the way your smiling," he laughs.

"Really?" I cover my mouth, "Yeah well it was my boyfriend, but don't tell Carlos I'm not really sure how he will react."

"It's ok I can keep secrets, but are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know when just don't tell him please," I beg.

"I won't," he tells me and I give him a big hug.

"Thank you again, your a great friend! Know lets go back to the hospital or they will start wondering where we are," I lock my car and we start walking back inside...


	3. Waking Up

**Chapter 3~ Waking Up**

_Author's Note: Hey soooooo sorry how long this chapter took me. I have been busy and I had some writers block. I would very much appreciate some reviews and that will push me to write the next chapter quicker. I would very much like you input for this story, like do you want more or less drama, or anything else._

* * *

My dad finally woke up after all of us waiting in the small cramped room for 7 ½ hours as the anesthetic wore off. It was now 12:30 am and my dad is still a little loopy but knows we are here. The doctors checked his vital signs and said he was ok just will be on a lot of pain medication for a while.

"Ronni? Ronni are you awake?" I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see my little brother staring at me.

"I am now," I wipe my eyes, "what do you want Jesse?"

"Mom wants us to go home, she is going to stay the night," he told me.

"You okay with spending the night mom?" I walk over to my mom quietly.

"Yeah, just bring me some breakfast in the morning. They can spend the night they look really tired," she said while pointing to Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall all sitting next to each other knocked out.

"Okay mom I'll take your Highlander. I dont think we will all fit in my car," she hands me her keys.

"Okay drive safe," she hugs me and my brother.

"Call the house if anything happens to dad," I tell my mom as I shake Logan and Carlos. I look over and Jesse is doing the same to James and Kendall.

"Just 5 more minutes mommy,"Carlos whispers and I laugh.

"Wake up!" I almost yell.

"Ahh-" I cover Carlos' mouth.

"Be quiet it 12:45 AM." I look over to see the rest of the guys with sleepy eyes laughing.

"What's going on?" Logan asks.

"Yeah I was getting my beauty sleep," James states.

"We are going to my house cause it is really late. So lets get into my moms car," I tells them as they slowly get up.

I walk over to my dad in the hospital bed "I'll see you in the morning dad," I kiss his forehead.

"I'll be right here. Goodnight Ronni and Jesse," he looks over to my brother.

"Goodnight dad," we all start walking out to the car...

We pull up to my house around 1 in the morning.

"Wow your house is big," Carlos exclaims.

"Not really its only 2 stories but they have a lot of room," I say. I park in the garage and step out of the car.

"You were right, your house is perfect for parties," James states while they were getting out of the car.

"Yup," I walk into the living room, "Well we have two guest bedrooms, someone can sleep in my parents bedroom and one of you will have to sleep on the pull-out couch."

"So how are we going to figure out who sleeps on the couch?" Logan asks.

"I have an idea... Nose Goes!" Carlos almost yells while putting his pointer finger to his nose. Kendall and James do the same quickly and Logan is the last one.

"You still do that," I laugh.

"Are you serious," Logan complains and plops down on the couch.

"It's not that bad, and ill even light the fire so you stay warm cause the living room can get really cold," I tell him.

"No its okay, but I can I have some blankets?"

"Yeah sure," I go and get him some blankets and show the others to their rooms. I yawn as I lay down on my bed...

I wake up and look at my clock, "Great its 3:00 am, and that means I only got two hours of sleep." I get up and wrap a blanket around me and go downstairs. I hear the TV on and walk into the living room.

"You couldn't sleep either", I turn around and see Logan sitting on the pull out couch.

"Yup, I don't know why," I walk over to him and sit on the arm of the couch, "What are you watching?"

"I'm not sure it's in Spanish, and I don't know here the remote is."

"It's behind the TV. My brother always puts it there," I get up to get it and sit down next to him and hand him the remote, "Here you go, but there usually isn't anything on at three."

"Thanks, yeah there really isn't," he says while flipping through channels.

"Wait, stop, go back. There was The Twilight Zone, and I like that show." I almost scream.

"Okay, okay. I have never watched that show," he says while he puts it back to the channel.

I gasp, "Well then I hope it's a marathon," I bring my knees t my chest and wrap my blanket around me...

I awake for a third time this morning surrounded by Big Time Rush and my little brother. I don't even know how we all fit on the pull out couch. I sit up and look to my left is Logan with Kendall by his feet, and to my right James and Carlos, who looked like they were spooning so I almost laughed really loud, with Jesse by their feet.

I silently climbed onto the back of the couch and crawled off the side of the couch and jumped off like a ninja. I tiptoe into the kitchen and look in the fridge, "Well I guess I'll make something when they all get up," and I close the door.

I go up to my room and grab my jacket and phone, and I walk back down stairs. I sit at the table and look at the missed calls and text on my phone. They were from Nick and my best friend, Melany. Just then my phone rang and it was her.

"Ello Melany," I answer with a British accent.

"Ah, ello Ronni how good to speak to you again," she returns with the same ad accent.

"Jolly good!" I started laughing, "I can't do that anymore right now. So what do ya need."

"Just wondering how it was to be off the face of the earth, and if you were home right now?"

"Um sorry I haven't answered my phone today and yesterday. Yes, I'm home. Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Well I have been outside your house for ten minutes, and I was not sure if you were home."

"Okay I will let you in, but just so you know my cousin and his friends are here right now," I walk to the front door and let her in and hang up my phone.

"Oooo, are they cute?" she asks while she walks in.

"Well they are asleep on the couch," I close the door and show her to the sleeping boys.

"Aw, we should wake them up."

"Yes, but alas how shall we do this," I look like I'm in deep thought.

"I think I know how to," she walks over to the stereo system and puts the volume all the way up.

"One second, I'll go get earplugs for us," I go and grab some from the kitchen and return. I hand her a pair and put mine in, and then I put in a heavy metal CD.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod. She then proceeds to press play and the music blasts on either side of the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they all scream and jump up. Melany and me just crack up laughing.

"Why would you do that?" James asks.

"Cause it was hilarious," Melany told them and turned off the stereo.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" Carlos asks and points to Melany.

"Melany Rosewood, at your service. Now who are you?" she walks around the guys like she was appraising art.

"I'm James," he says as he does a smiles like he was in a photo shoot.

"I'm Carlos, and I'm Ronni's cousin," he says while putting his helmet on.

"I'm Kendall," he sits back down on the couch.

"And I'm Logan, and I was sleeping," he puts the blanket over his head.

"Okay, know we all know who each other is. Um again Melany, why are you here?" I ask her again.

"Well I haven't seen you in a week, and I had to find out what happened to you from Nick," as she said that I put my hand out my face.

"Wait who is Nick?" Carlos asks and I cover Melany's mouth.

"Oh Nick is Ronni's boyfriend," Jesse says with a devilish smile.

"Boyfriend?" James, Carlos, and Logan say at once.


End file.
